Short Circuit
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: Cyborg leaves the team because of his emotions, but that's not the only reason. The Titans respect his wish in not going after him. While worried about their friend, Slade attacks Cyborg and them. Can anyone help? R&R Please! COMPLETE
1. On Top Of The Tower

It was a normal day at Titan's Tower, well at least for everyone but Cyborg. Beast Boy was in the kitchen making his usual tofu eggs and bacon, Raven was reading one of her dreary books, Robin was in the training room, Starfire was trying to convince Raven to "hang out" with her, and Cyborg was working on the T-Car.  
  
"Breakfast is ready my titan teammates!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
All of the titans gathered around the table to eat, well Cyborg was late coming to the table. The others saw the long look on his face as he sat down to eat. He ate all of the food on his plate, which would be perfectly normal for him except for the fact that all of it was tofu! Just about every jaw dropped when he finished, when normally he would've yelled at BB for making tofu for breakfast or at all for that matter.  
  
"Breakfast was good BB." He said as he got up and walked away, with all the others still in awe.  
  
"Ok, either he just ate my tofu or I got hit in the head too hard in our last battle." BB said.  
  
"No, he ate it and I'm as surprised as your are BB." Robin said  
  
"Agreed, we must see what is wrong with him." Starfire said with a look of concern on her face.  
  
As usual, Raven said nothing but followed the group. Cyborg headed up to the top of the tower and stopped at the edge. Robin told the rest to stay there and that he'd find out what's wrong.  
  
"Hey Cy, you ok?" Robin asked.  
  
Cyborg didn't hear him because he was deep in thought. One thing was on his mind, he had been thinking of what happened over the past few months. He though he was going crazy, he couldn't concentrate on anything. It was haunting him and he didn't know what to do. He was thinking of the best way to handle the situation when he felt a hand on his shoulder which made his heart jump.  
  
"Yo Cy, what are you thinking about?" Robin asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing important." Cy said.  
  
"It's gotta be something REALLY important if it made you eat Beast Boy's tofu." Robin said back to his cybernetic friend.  
  
"C'mon, we're like brothers Cy. You know you can always talk to me about anything." Robin said.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Cyborg told him that over the past few months he had been developing feelings for someone and didn't know what to do about it.  
  
"Who is she, is she someone I know?" The boy wonder inquired.  
  
"Yeah, she is." Cy replied back.  
  
"Who?" He asked again.  
  
"Promise you won't tell the others?" Cy asked.  
  
"It's me Rob, I've never given away any of your secrets."  
  
The others were too far away to hear what they were saying and their backs were facing them so they weren't able to read what they were saying either. They were in the dark and growing more and more curious with each passing second.  
  
"It's Raven."  
  
"I had a feeling that it was."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Well from the fact that every time she entered the room you would look up at her, in battle you would always jump to defend her, wherever she sits you sit next to her, whenever-"  
  
"Alright, alright I get the picture!" Cy cut him off  
  
"I think she likes you too though."  
  
"Don't be playing with me Rob, not when I'm like this."  
  
"I'm serious, whenever you have been down, mad, or in any negative emotional state she has been the only one who talked to you and got through to you. You and I have known each other before the Titans were formed and yet she still was always the one to jump at the chance to lift your spirit."  
  
This made Cyborg think about what his masked friend was saying. He didn't totally believe it, but he was hoping that he wasn't wrong. Only one thing brought him back down to Earth was the fact that even if all of this was true she wouldn't be able to love because of her powers and that was a heavy blow to him.  
  
"C'mon, let's go inside. You'll have more than enough time to think about what moves to take to get her. You are going to try right Cyborg?"  
  
"I don't know Rob, what if she doesn't feel the same?  
  
"I guess you'll just have to find out, besides even if she doesn't I think it'll do her a lot of good to know that someone cares for her that much."  
  
"Guess you're right, I'll tell her...just not right now though"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Just as they were walking inside the tower, the alarm went off.  
  
End Of Chapter 1. This is the worst possible time for crimes to be committed. Hopefully Cy will be able to keep himself focused in battle and not get distracted by his love for Raven. What's going to happen? You'll just have to wait and see. Reviews please, good or bad and ideas are accepted too. 


	2. Titans Vs Plasmus

Inside the tower, the titans saw that it was Plasmus who was causing trouble in the city and they responded in a heartbeat. Something was wrong with Cy, as he was leaving he felt a twitch in the metallic part of his head which almost shut him down. He disregarded it though because there were more important matters at hand.  
  
But he should've checked it out, over the past few weeks of dealing with him feelings for Raven he had forgotten to do his routine checkup on himself. There was a serious problem in his systems that could shut him down for good. Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and headed out followed by Cy, BB, Starfire and Raven all in the T-Car. When they got there, they saw Plasmus destroying a sewer pipe and eating it's contents.  
  
Of course, the Titans entered the battle with Robin saying one of his corny one liners. (I don't have one, so let's get to the fighting.)  
  
Plasmus growled and threw several sludge bombs at our young heroes.  
  
"Titans, GO!" Our masked leader said as they all dodged the flying stink bombs.  
  
He threw his patented ice disk at Plasmus' right arm which froze on contact.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven chanted as she slung Plasums against a brick wall.  
  
"HAAAAAA" Starfire flew over where Plasmus was laying and blasted him with several of her star bolts hitting him repeatedly until all they could see was smoke.  
  
"Well that was too easy" Beast Boy said.  
  
As the smoke cleared, they saw Plasmus just standing there as if nothing happened. He smiled and smashed his frozen arm against the brick wall behind him which made his arm grow back.  
  
"Round 2." Cyborg said.  
  
"And if I were a betting man Plasmus, I'd bet all my money on us because you're going down." Robin said right after his teammate.  
  
BB transformed into the infamous T-Rex, ran and head-butted Plasmus which sent him in the air.  
  
"Pull!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
BB followed up with a tail whip which sent Plasmus flying. Cyborg shot Plasmus right in the head with his sonic cannon. Plasmus falling to the ground regrouped and regenerated did a mid-air flip and threw more of his sludge bombs at them.  
  
They all dodged the first onslaught, but BB and Raven didn't dodge the second. As it landed on him it hardened and Plasmus was falling right on top of him to finish BB off. Robin was getting Raven out of the hardened goo while Starfire flew up and shot sever of her starbolts, but he blocked them all by hardening his whole body. All seemed lost, but just before he crushed BB; Cyborg shot a double sonic cannon blast with his left and right arms which sent Plasmus into another wall and since his body was hard the impact hurt a lot more than usual.  
  
"Boo-YA!!!" Cyborg exclaimed thinking the battle was over.  
  
It wasn't because Plasmus was traveling underground like a torpedo, popped up and gave Cyborg an uppercut which sent him flying and skidding along the cement. Rave provided a shield while Robin went to check on him.  
  
"There's only one way to take this walking sewage plant down!" Robin said as he picked up his partner.  
  
"The Sonic Boom." Cyborg said with a big smile.  
  
"Let's make this a special one." Cy said.  
  
"Teen Titans, GO!" they both said as they ran towards Plasmus.  
  
Starfire was just getting BB out of the hardened sludge when they looked up and saw Robin and Cyborg flying over Raven and her shield.  
  
"Sonic BOOM!!!" They both yelled as they fired their signature "finishing move."  
  
Plasmus changed back into his original form hoping to absorb the blast, but this was no ordinary sonic boom because it was both of Cyborg's sonic cannons and two of Robin's freeze disks. Plasmus' eyes widened as he saw the enormous energy blast heading straight towards him and there was no way for escape. On impact the blast sent pieces of sludge flying everywhere. As the smoked cleared they saw Plasmus in his human for asleep.  
  
BB was walking up to Robin for a high-five when he slipped on a piece of sludge and some flew in his mouth!  
  
BB spit out the sludge saying with his tongue hanging out "ACK! Now mu tofu is going to taste like shit for the rest of the month!"  
  
As the Titans watched the police place Plasmus in his human form back in his tank and take him back to the maximum security prison, Cyborg was off in the back checking on himself wondering what made him twitch so severly.  
  
Cyborg's face was that of a ghost's when he saw what was wrong with him!  
  
"C'mon Cyborg, let's head back home." Robin yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm coming." He said while looking at his left arm with a look of concern.  
  
End Of Chapter 2. What's wrong with Cyborg? And was is he going to do about it? You'll just have to wait for Chapter 3. 


	3. Going Back Home

Back at Titan's Tower Starfire wanted to sing the song of victories...all 40,000 verses.  
  
"Uh, Star. Why don't we just have pizza?" Robin asked.  
  
"YEAH! All-veggie pizza for all!" BB shouted.  
  
"What about you Cy?" Robin asked.  
  
"Whatever." Cy said walking away to his room.  
  
All the others were looking at him as he left the room.  
  
"Our friend is in pain, measures must be taken. Shall I go make the pudding of sadness?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Robin, BB and Rae exclaimed.  
  
"What shall we-"  
  
"We should give him some time alone." Robin said knowing what was on Cy's mind. When in actuality he only knew half of what was on Cyborg's mind.  
  
::In Cyborg's Room::  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Should I tell them"  
  
"Is there anything that can be done?"  
  
All these questions and more were racing through his head. He looked at the diagnostic of himself on his computer in his room. It was a virus. He must've acquired it when they last fought Overload. It was a rare virus, one used to destroy human tissue but also any type of technology. He was faced with a dilemma of epic proportions. His human body was being destroyed at the same time his cybernetic side was and by the way the diagnostic looks he only has about a week to live.  
  
He was wondering how could he have gotten it and it go unnoticed for so long. After further investigation he found out that in humans it's acceleration by emotions.  
  
His eyes widened realizing why it spread so fast, his constant thinking about Raven.  
  
He screamed at the top of his lungs and broke his research table with a double ax handle smash. He emotions had gotten the best of him and he started to cry uncontrollably. He sat on his bed looking up and realized that he could do only one thing. Leave. All the other Titans had turned in for the night, which was the perfect time for him to go. He left everything and not telling them anything, he didn't want them to worry. He left a CD on the coffee table in the living room of the tower that only had the word "Play" on it. He walked away, looking back once. He said "Bye, my frie—my family" and left never to return.  
  
The next morning, the Titans all gathered in the living room with BB making breakfast.  
  
"Where's Cy? Shouldn't be in here right about now battling my for which type of breakfast we should have?" BB asked.  
  
"He's had a lot on his mind lately, but maybe someone should go check and see if he's ok." Robin said.  
  
"Ooh, Ooh, I wish to-"  
  
"Raven, why don't you go see if he's ok." Robin said cutting her off also while trying to push the preverbal envelope.  
  
Raven raised one eyebrow while looking up saying "Fine" in her normal cold way.  
  
She knocked on his door.  
  
"Cyborg?"  
  
"Cyborg are you there?" She knocked again.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" She used her powers to bypass the lock on his door.  
  
When it opened she saw that he was missing. She looked around but found nothing. As she passed his hard, steel bed she ran her hand across it thinking "I wish you didn't have to live this way."  
  
"Raven! Come here quick!" BB yelled out.  
  
She left his room and closed the door and ran into the living room to see them all watching the CD that he had left for them.  
  
::Cyborg's recording on the tv::  
  
"Hey guys, I know that I've been acting weird lately."  
  
"Kinda hard not to miss." BB said.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Robin and Starfire said.  
  
::Back to the recording::  
  
"I'm sorry for that. ::sigh:: I know you're wondering where I am and why I left. I left because there are things on my mind and because I just noticed that I have contracted a virus that's killing me. I didn't tell any of you because I didn't want you to worry, I know you're wondering why am I telling you now. It's because I think I may have found a way to get it out but I don't know what the consequences will be. Please don't come looking for me, it's better this way. I don't know if I'll be back or even if I'll be the same. You're my friends--no you're my family and I love you all. BB, even though we disagree about what to eat we always agree at having as much fun as we can; don't ever change. Starfire, I love your innocence and how you're so willing to trust us. Robin, you and me go back to even before the Titans were made. You're my brother and nothing will change that. Raven ::gulps to hold back tears:: you—you."  
  
It shows Cyborg getting up and turning the recording off.  
  
There wasn't a dry eye in the room, all of them looked at Raven wondering what he was going to say. Raven holding back her emotions put her hood over her head and started to leave the room when she was cut off by Beast Boy.  
  
"How can you just leave like that?! He just poured his heart out and this is what you do?!" Beast Boy said with tears running down his eyes.  
  
"You still don't get it?! I can't show any emotion. If I do I could kill someone. Cyborg was—is my friend too and he will be missed." Raven replied as she left the room.  
  
Raven entered her room and closed her door. She sat down on her bed and looked at the picture of her and Cyborg when they were at the fair. A tear ran down her cheek and landed on the picture.  
  
"Why did you go? What did you need to tell me? Come back to me Cyborg please." Was all that she could say when her powers blew out the lights in her room.  
  
::Across town::  
  
Cyborg was getting on a bus to head back to where he was fixed. He sat down and looked out the window looking at his reflection. He hung his head down; when he looked up he saw Raven's reflection. He placed his metallic hand on her cheek and she faded away. He hung his head again knowing that it was the last he would see her.  
  
End of Chapter 3. Will the Titans go after Cyborg? Do they know where he is? What will Raven do? What will Cyborg do? Stay tuned for the next chapter. R&R please. 


	4. Memories

That morning as Cy got of the bus he looked up to see that he was home. A warm smile came over his face as all the memories came back to him. He had so many too.  
  
::Takes deep breath:: "No time to reminisce, I've got to get to the lab."  
  
Along the way, he ran into several of his old friends. They all admired him because he took something so painful and turning it into something positive by becoming a super hero. He did decide to make one stop though since he thought that this may be his last week to live. He stopped at the cemetery where his mom was buried.  
  
::Standing over his mom's resting place::  
  
"Mom, I miss you. I need you. I wish that you were still here with me. If you were I wouldn't be like this."  
  
::gasps::  
  
He realized what he said, when she came to him in his head again. Now torn between two people that he loves dearly. One he wishes was still her, but if she was the one who he's in love with now he wouldn't know. He sat on a park bench with his head down low and his emotions in overdrive.  
  
An woman sat next to him wondering what was wrong.  
  
"I'm torn between two people, one who's gone and one who's here."  
  
"Well, does the one who's here know how you feel about her? The woman asked.  
  
"No, and she probably never will. I'm dying and I don't have a lot of time left."  
  
"Well why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"It's complicated, I want to but I'm scared. If I tell her and she rejects me I'll have no one."  
  
"Well, does the one who's gone know how you feel?"  
  
"She has and always will. I miss her everyday."  
  
"Is she your mother, sister, cousin, etc."  
  
"She's my mom, I need her so badly."  
  
::the woman lightly laughed::  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You have nothing to fear, your mom knows you love her so you have nothing to worry about because she'll always be watching over you. Now the girl that is still here, if you tell her and she doesn't feel the same she'll know how you feel and appreciate how you feel. So you're not really losing, she'll grow closer to you."  
  
"You're right, thank you."  
  
When Cy lifted his head the woman had disappeared. He stood up wondering where she went, but had not time feeling the pain spread through his body. So he continued his long walk to where he was "rebuilt" into the half- human, half-robot he is now. Little did he know that he was being watched.  
  
At Titan's Tower, all was quiet. The Titans respected Cyborg's wish by not trying to find out where he was. Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire all sat around no saying a word. Raven wasn't with them. They all thought that she was in her room, but she wasn't. She was in Cyborg's room.  
  
She looked around really seeing what he had in his room. She saw he had a TV and GameStation with several games. Next to it she saw a lot of trophies, most of which were football. He had so many of them, and even a certificate from the mayor for being the best in their city. A folder lay under them, she opened it and saw an invitation to the Olympics and a full college scholarship for playing football. Now she understood why he was so emotional at times. He tried to hide the pain of everything that he's lost and moves on. He snaps the others in battle because he's afraid of losing them. A tear started to swell, her powers went off triggering a light to come one where his computer is. She walked over to it and caw a CD that said "Charlene" on it. She placed it in the DVD player and pressed "Play." It was a music video dedicated to his old girlfriend Charlene with the music Anthony Hamilton - Charlene (any songs I put in my stories are one that you should listen to if you haven't heard them to help understand that mood but it's just a suggestion.) She saw him a full fledged human for the first time and she thought that he was pretty cute. She smiled seeing how much fun he would have with her, but that smile quickly went away when she saw them kiss.  
  
Her eyes widened as she shut it off. She turned her head and started to cry. Her powers sending things off and on throughout the Tower. If she had only looked at what was under that CD. It was another CD, but it had her name on it. As she walked towards the door she saw a piece of paper on his desk. She walked over and picked it up. It was a poem dedicated to her. As she read she noticed several droplets on the paper which meant that he was crying while he wrote it as his writing was scribbly.  
  
::the poem:: (this is my 1st poem ever, so please don't bash it too much.)  
  
"Always"  
  
I never wanted to do this, please believe what I say is true. No matter what happened, whether good or bad, I knew I could always count on you. You were there when I was happy, you were there when I was in pain. You always knew how to lift me up, like the warm sun after a cold rain. I always seemed to confide in you, you were always my safe haven. I never thought that I'd leave you, I'm sorry, my dear sweet Raven.  
  
Her tears overrunning as well as her powers she folded the piece of paper up and put under her belt. She looked up with a look of determination.  
  
"I will find you Cyborg. No matter what" Raven said as she left his room.  
  
The Titans Tower was out of power, all of them knew that it was Raven.  
  
"Guess I was wrong about her not caring." BB said.  
  
"I guess you owe her an apology." Robin said.  
  
BB agreed and headed towards Raven's room. He knocked on your door but no one answered. He thought that she was in meditation and walked away. Raven wasn't there, she left to go find Cyborg.  
  
End of Chapter 4. Will Cyborg be able to find the cure? Who's following him? Will Raven find Cyborg? Wait for the next chapter, until then R&R please. Thank you for all the good reviews. They inspire me to write more. 


	5. Cyborg's Decision

"Finally, the lab. I hope I can find a cure here." Cyborg made it to the lab knowing that it all comes down to this.  
  
With his hopes high and his heart on his shoulders he made his first step in the lab. He saw familiar face in the lab. He was greeted by compliments on how far he has come. He continued his walk down memory lane and found himself on the docks outside where he used to fish when he was a kid.  
  
"I remember when you use to fish here when you were a little kid while you would wait for your father." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Cyborg turned around, it was his father's best friend but also the guy that fixed him.  
  
"Hey doc, long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, how have you been son?"  
  
"No bad, but I could be better?"  
  
"What's on your mind?  
  
"It's not so much my mind, it's my life."  
  
"Let's go check you out then."  
  
In the lab than ran a diagnostic on him, which the computers at the lab were more precise than Cyborg's.  
  
"Whoa! When did this happen?"  
  
"Just a few days ago doc. Tell me that you can cure me."  
  
::sighs:: "There is a way to cure you, but there are more chances that you'll die from it than it actually curing you."  
  
"Is there another way then?"  
  
"I'm sorry Cyborg, from the way you looked you don't have much time left and there isn't enough time to find another one."  
  
::grunts:: "That's just great. So I either die from the virus or die from the cure. Gee doc, that really helps."  
  
"Well, you have to make your decision now the virus is going to get worse the longer you wait."  
  
::scoffs:: "What choice do I have? I have to go through with the procedure. By the way, what is it?"  
  
"I'll have to shut down your mainframe while you're asleep and immediately give you a shock of 100,000 volts. It'll get the virus away from your human parts while you're asleep and away from your cybernetic parts while the mainframe is down. The downside to that is while doing this your human side could be electrocuted to death, while your mainframe is down and the shock is introduced to your cybernetic parts could be fried and in case you didn't notice we don't have replacement parts for you."  
  
::jaw drops: "Damn, from the way you say it I'd rather have the virus."  
  
"Oh no you wouldn't. The virus would eat at your human parts from the inside out while your cybernetic parts melt away...slowly, but you would be dead by then so it's up to you to choose."  
  
Cyborg's reaction: O.O  
  
Back in Jump City, Raven was flying to every technological and especially Wayne Enterprise companies, but everywhere she went was a dead end. Tired and losing hope that she'd find him she returned to the Tower.  
  
"Hey Raven, where were you?" BB wondered.  
  
"Out." She replied back with her usual cold stare.  
  
She walked back to Cyborg's room.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She opened his room again and entered hoping to find some clues this time.  
  
She had no time to look though.  
  
::Alarm goes off::  
  
"Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled, calling everyone to the living room.  
  
It was Slade, he was attempting to steal some of the latest technology from Wayne Technologies.  
  
"Titans, GO!" The boy wonder yelled.  
  
Robin, Beast Boy, & Starfire left the Tower in a hurry to battle, but Raven was still there. She was deciding whether to go help her teammates or go back out looking for Cyborg.  
  
She chose to help her teammates hoping that it would get her mind off of Cyborg.  
  
::At Wayne Tech.::  
  
"Robin you're late, I was expecting you here 5 minutes ago." Slade said with his back towards the Titans.  
  
"It's over Slade, this all ends. Tonight." Robin said with his partners in crime fighting next to him, but with Slade's minions surrounding them.  
  
Slade turned around and faced his long time foes.  
  
"Only 4 of you? Where's Cyborg?" Slade asked Robin with a sinister smile.  
  
"That's none of your business Slade."  
  
"Actually Robin, it is my business. Because I know where he is."  
  
All the Titans were now focused on Slade.  
  
"Where is he Slade?! What have you done with him?!"  
  
"I haven't done anything to him Robin; yet." Slade said followed by an evil laughter.  
  
::Back at the lab::  
  
"Are you ready Cyborg?"  
  
"I'm ready doc, let's do this."  
  
Cyborg wasn't worried about what was going to happen to him, the only thing on his mind was Raven.  
  
End of Chapter 5. What does Slade want with Cyborg? Can any of the Titans get to him in time since they have to fight Slade? The real question is will Cyborg even be cured? There's more to it than Slade's letting us know. Find out everything in the next chapter of Short Circuit. 


	6. The Master Plan

Back at Wayne Tech.  
  
"In 'The Art Of War' by Sun Tzu,' one of his first rules is 'Divide and Conquer." Slade said looking right at Robin.  
  
"What are you talking about Slade?'  
  
"You still don't get it, I expected better of you Robin. I separated you all on purpose. I'm going to eliminate you all one by one. Starting with your best friend Cyborg; but I will give you a chance to save him. That is if you're up to it."  
  
"Tell me what it is and I'll do it with ease."  
  
"You wanna know where he is? I thought that you would've been able to figure it out. He went to the one place that could help him. His home, where he was rebuilt with the cybernetic parts that saved his life."  
  
Robin looked down realizing that it was so easy to figure out, but even if he did know where he was he still would've kept his promise to not go after him.  
  
Hearing this, Raven took off in the direction of Cyborg's hometown.  
  
"Raven wait!" Beast Boy yelled.  
  
"Beast Boy no. Starfire needs your help here. I'm going after Slade. Robin said as he started to run towards Slade.  
  
"Well it looks like I'll get two for the price of one." Slade said as he headed inside the building.  
  
Back at the lab, Cyborg's operation was finished. Luckily his cybernetic parts weren't fried and his human parts were still in tact, but was his memory still there?  
  
"The operation was a success, the virus is gone!" the Doctor said.  
  
"Now to wake Cyborg, I just hope that his memory is still there."  
  
"Cyborg are you there? Cyborg?"  
  
Cyborg sat up and looked around towards the doctor.  
  
"Are you there? Do you still remember who you are?  
  
Cyborg lifted his right arm and formed his sonic cannon.  
  
He smiled looking at his cannon and said in a low deep voice "Boo-Ya."  
  
"I'm back doc and thanks to you."  
  
"I'm glad to help, come back anytime."  
  
"Oh, I also installed a more powerful anti-virus protector. Just make sure that you do you routine check-ups, understand?"  
  
"Gotcha doc." Cyborg said getting up to leave and go back to his friends.  
  
"Wait Cyborg! You may be able to walk, but you're not able to do anything real stressful for a while. So try to avoid things of that nature for about a week." The doc said while running towards him.  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
Cyborg was leaving the hospital, but what he didn't know was that he was being surrounded by Slade's minions, Cinderblock, Overload, and a Slade look-alike.  
  
At Wayne Tech, BB & Starfire just finished off Slade's minions and headed inside to help Robin out with Slade.  
  
Slade had just gotten to the roof when Robin who was right behind him jumped up in the air and threw one of his projectiles landing in the ground in front of him.  
  
"It's over Slade, you're not going anywhere."  
  
"OK Robin, let's see how much you're progressed since we last met."  
  
::Outside the lab::  
  
"Feels great having that virus gone, I guess I will be able to see them and her again."  
  
Before he took another step further they all jumped out and surrounded Cyborg.  
  
"Slade, what do you want?"  
  
"Why you my dear robot."  
  
"Overload! I'm going to kill you for putting that virus in me!" Cy yelled seeing Overload next to Slade.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!!! You think that you had a virus?" The Slade look-alike said while laughing at Cyborg.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked him.  
  
"There never was a virus, it was a mere hallucinogenic to make you think you had a virus."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"The answer is simple, to separate you from the other Titans so I could kill you all off one by one. You should feel honored, you're my 1st choice."  
  
"You want me, come and get me!"  
  
"It'll be my pleasure!"  
  
End of Chapter 6. Raven is closing in on Cyborg's location, but will she get there before anything happens to him? Cyborg can't fight, so she'd better hurry! What's going to happen?! Stay tuned for the next action- packed chapter in Short Circuit. 


	7. Titans Vs Slade

Slade and Robin both charged at each other! Robin jumped in the air with a forward flip heel-kick, but Slade blocked easily and countered with a left hook. Robin saw it and avoided it by getting behind Slade, then he gave him a stiff sidekick to his back send Slade rolling to the ground.  
  
Robin walked towards Slade and motion to him to bring it. Slade got up, popped his neck and charged right back at him. Slade tried a jab-fake with his left arm then a straight punch with his right arm. Robin ducked them both and tried an uppercut but Slade dodged it and countered with a spinning crescent kick which hit Robin right in the face sending him spinning.  
  
Now Slade was the one walking over to Robin telling him to bring it.  
  
Robin growled at Slade for mocking him. He lunged forward and nailed Slade in the face with a right elbow making Slade stagger back. Robin tried a left knee which Slade blocked, but Robin turned it into a front kick hitting him in the gut. Slade retaliated with a standing roundhouse, but Robin ducked it with a left legged spinning sweep then kicked Slade in the head with his right leg as Slade fell cracking his mask.  
  
Beast Boy and Starfire just got to the top of the roof and saw Robin walking over to Slade.  
  
"Now, let's see who you are." Robin said pulling off his mask.  
  
It was another one of his look-alike's with a sceen on it. It came on and the real Slade appeared before him.  
  
"Good Robin, you've gotten a lot better since the last time we faced. Maybe next time you'll actually be a challenge."  
  
"Why don't you stop hiding and face me once and for all Slade?"  
  
"All in due time Robin, but shouldn't you be worried about your friend Cyborg." Slade said as a 5 second counter appeared on the screen.  
  
"Cyborg! Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as he dropped the robot.  
  
The all had to jump off the roof , Robin using one of his grappling hooks, BB transforming into a hawk, and Starfire flying as the robot exploded.  
  
"Titans, we've got to get to Cyborg." (I know I forgot to say how they got there. They took the T-Car.)  
  
They all got in and headed to where Cyborg is.  
  
::At Cyborg's location::  
  
Slade sent his minions in to attack 1st wanting to wear him down. One of his minions attacked with a right punch, but Cy ducked and knocked it's head off! He grabbed the body and hit the head so hard he looked like a robotic Barry Bonds hitting a home run that sent the head flying right through 3 of Slade's other minions.  
  
He tossed the headless body at the other 3 remaining ones running towards him and blasted it with his sonic cannon which made all of them explode. Not impressed Slade sent Overload and Cinderblock after him.  
  
Cy's left arm twitched, he looked at it and remembered the doc's words telling him not to do anything stressful for a while. He looked up and saw Cinderblock charge and nail him a massive shoulder that sent him flying in the air and denting his chest armor. Overlload grabbed him while he was in mid-air shocking him making Cyborg cry out in pain.  
  
His vision blurry, he looked up hoping to catch his breath while Overload held him but he saw Cinderblock in the air coming down and hit him with a double-fisted smash right on his robotic side making his left eye shatter. He fell to the ground hard. Getting up slowly refusing to stay down. Cinderblock ran towards him hitting him with a HARD gut shot that made the air escape from him along with some blood.  
  
Thinking to himself. ::Cy's mind:: "If I go down I'm taking one of them with me."  
  
He had no time to make a stand when Cinderblock grabbed him by the throat squeezing it tightly. Blood coming down his mouth he knew it was the end. Cinderblock pulled his riht arm back while Overload charged his fist so his head would explode on impact. With an evil smile Cinderblock lunged forward with his punch.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Raven yelled as she flew in.  
  
Filled with rage and anger, her whole body and eyes glowing black she used her powers to surround Cinderblock and send him flying making him release the grip on Cyborg.  
  
For the first time in her life, she was able to let go of her emotions and control her powers.  
  
"None of you will escape!" Raven said angrily as Overload shot several electrical blasts at Raven but to no avail.  
  
She looked at Overload who had a look of fear on his face. He tried to run, but she grabbed him and threw him in the air where he had no place to land but in the lake outside of the hospital. Surrounded by water, he shorted out as his microchip sank to the bottom.  
  
Cinderblock charged and punched her, but it had no affect. She raised her left arm and sent her aura around his head sucking all the air from him making him pass out. The Slade look-alike tried to run, but she caught it sending it into the air and made it explode sending pieces everywhere.  
  
Tired from the battle, her aura left her. She looked over to Cyborg who was battered badly. She walked over to him with fire in her eyes but watered holding her tears back. Half of her was glad that he was alive, but the other half angry that he didn't tell them and more importantly her.  
  
"Thanks Rae. How did you find me?" Cyborg asked weakly getting up to one knee and breathing deep for air.  
  
Standing over him, not answering his question. She raised her left hand and slapped his human side hard leaving a red mark.  
  
"OW! What was that for?!"  
  
Tears running down her face, she leaned in placing both hands on his face and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" Cyborg asked after she broke the kiss.  
  
"Don't ever—do that—to me—again." She said standing back up.  
  
He looked up at her, smiled and said "I promise I won't."  
  
"If you do, I'm not coming to get you." She said in her normal cold way.  
  
"Fair enough"  
  
About an hour later, the other Titans arrived in the T-Car.  
  
"Cyborg!" Robin yelled as he ran to his friend helping up.  
  
"Dude, I've seen junkyards in better condition than you." Beast Boy said with a smile.  
  
"We are sorry for not being here at a sooner time Cyborg, please forgive us." Starfire said with tears in her eyes looking at her battered friend.  
  
"It's ok Star, I should apologize for not telling you guys what was wrong with me."  
  
"C'mon, lets get you back to the Tower and repair you. Beast Boy, open the door." Robin said putting Cy's right arm over his should while Raven got his left.  
  
The got him in the car and headed back to the Tower, Raven stayed next to him the whole time holding his hand.  
  
End of Chapter 7. Whew! Cyborg got his ass kicked, but at least he's still alive. The Titans foiled Slade's plan and now have to reapair Cyborg. All is well, except that Cyborg hasn't told Raven how he feels about her. She may know, but she wants to hear him say it. See how everything turns out in the finale of Short Circuit! 


	8. All Out In The Open

Back at the Tower, in Cyborg's room to be more specific all of them were repairing the cybernetic parts of their friend. It tooks over a day to fix everything. It's a good thing that he has a blueprint of himself on his computer otherwise it would've been a lot longer. Tired from the work, they all left to get some rest; all of them except Raven. She stayed at his side the entire time.  
  
The next morning Cyborg awoke to find her sitting in a chair next to him with her head laying on his metallic bed.  
  
"She stayed there the entire night by your side." Robin said with one leg on the wall, his arms crossed and with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I should've her. No, all of you. You're my family and families don't keep things from others."  
  
"No prob, everything turned out ok anyways." Robin said turning to leave.  
  
"Yeah, hey could you get me a blanket while you're out there?"  
  
"Sure." Robin said, and left Cyborg's room.  
  
Cyborg looked back down at Raven, running his hand through her hair.  
  
"No more, no more keeping anything from you."  
  
Robin returned with a blanket. Cyborg placed it around Raven and left his room. He entered the living room where BB was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Starfire was pacing around waiting for Cyborg to come out. When he came out she jumped for joy to see her friend repaired and looking good as new.  
  
"Oh Cyborg, I am elated to see that you're back to normal!" Star exclaimed  
  
"Shhh! Raven's asleep in my room."  
  
"Hey Cy, how ya feeling?" BB asked  
  
"Fine, I'm going to the roof for some fresh air if any of you need me."  
  
"OK." Robin said.  
  
A little while later, Raven awoke to find Cyborg gone. She got up and ran into the living room.  
  
"Have any of you seen Cyborg?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's up on the roof." Robin said.  
  
On the roof, Cyborg was standing in the very place where he was deciding whether to tell her or not. Raven saw him and walked towards him.  
  
"You're finally up I see." Cyborg said before Raven got there.  
  
"You left this in your room." Raven said and handed him the poem that he wrote.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Raven said looking right into his eyes.  
  
"There is." Cy said blushing.  
  
"Raven, you mean a lot to me. I have liked you from the first day that we met. I never said anything because I was afraid of how you would feel and because of your emotions. I didn't want to hurt myself and put you through anguish and I should said this a long time ago."  
  
"Say what Cyborg?"  
  
"I love you Raven. I love you and I would never do anything to harm you and in turn not trying to hurt you I did and I'm sor-"  
  
She cut him off by placing a finger across his mouth. She leaned up and whispered to him "I know."  
  
"I love you too Cyborg, and I will do what it takes to be with you. One day, I will be able to control my powers and all will be well."  
  
Having said that she leaned up and kissed him deeply. It was the kiss they both had longed for and never wanted to end.  
  
"I'm glad that I decided to tell you, it's all thanks to that woman I met in my home."  
  
"Who was she?" Raven asked.  
  
Cyborg gave her a perfect description of what she looked like which made Raven's eyes widen.  
  
"What's wrong Rae?" Cy asked seeing her the way her face was in surprise.  
  
"It's nothing. We had better head in before they start to worry. BB's making breakfast so we better get in before it gets cold."  
  
"You're righ-WHAT?! BB's making breakfast?!" Cy ran inside yelling "BEAST BOY DON'T YOU DARE MAKE THAT TOFU CRAP FOR BREAKFAST!!!!"  
  
Raven stayed on the roof a bit longer smiling at the fact that things we back to normal. She started to walk inside, then she looked up to the sky and said "Thanks Mom." Then headed inside.  
  
End of Short Circuit. I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you for all the reviews and helpful hints. I hope to work on my other story soon and hopefully I'll have another Cy/R story up soon. Until then R&R please. If you have any ideas, wanna talk, anything at all e-mail me or IM me. Bye Bye Teen Titan Fans. 


End file.
